Bobasy Cake
Bobasy Cake — trzynasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty dziewiąty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie opiekuje się bliźniakami Państwa Cake, jednak okazuje się to znacznie trudniejsze niż myślała. Streszczenie Szpital Odcinek zaczyna się w szpitalu. Wszystkie bohaterki wypatrują maluchów przez okienko. thumb|left|"Dajmy dzieciaczkom spać" Applejack cieszy się, że mają nowego małego dzidziusia, Twilight oznajmia, że Państwo Cake muszą być dumni, Rarity w zamyśleniu mówi, że jest ciekawa czy to ogierek, czy klaczka, a Pinkie mówi, że chce zobaczyć małego kucyka i pyta się który to. Pan Carrot Cake pokazuje im synka Pound Cake, który jest pegazem, ma jasnokremową sierść, ciemnobrązową grzywę, pokazany jest w niebieskim kapturku. Wszystkim bohaterkom on się podoba. Rainbow Dash jest zadowolona że pojawił się nowy pegaz w Ponyville: Następnie, gdy szczęśliwy tata pokazuje swoją córeczkę Pumpkin Cake, wszyscy oprócz Pinkie się dziwią.. Cieszy się że będzie miała dwóch kompanów do zabawy. Jednak Rarity ostrzega: Pinkie od razu chce świętować ich narodziny lecz Nurse Redheart ją ucisza. Za czwartym razem pielęgniarka wyrzuca ją z sali. Pinkie Pie w odwiedzinach thumb|left|Macie już miesiąc, maluchy! Rodzina Cake jest w domu, a rodzeństwo się bawi. Nagle wpada Pinkie z tortem na głowie i zaczyna śpiewać urodzinową piosenkę Happy Monthiversary z okazji miesiąca bliźniaków. Po zakończonej piosence, bliźniaki wchodzą na kucyka i zaczynają się bawić. Pierwszą zabawą miało być szukanie Pinkie, przez dzieci. Już na samym początku mały pegaz się cieszy, ale mały jednorożec nie, lecz się przekonuje na końcu śmiejąc się z bratem. Lecz zabawa po chwili się kończy, kiedy Pani Cake pyta się czy kogoś przewinąć. Pinkie odmawia przewijania, gdyż sądzi, że nie trzeba, po czym bierze Pound Cake i wącha jego pieluszki, mówiąc ironicznie że jednak trzeba. Po tym stwierdzeniu Pan Cake przychodzi i zmienia pieluchy. Po chwili się pyta czy ktoś nie jest głodny. Pinkie mówi że nie jest, gdyż jadła śniadanie, lecz po chwili przychodzi matka bobasków i kopnięciem "wsadza" do buziek butelki z mlekiem. thumb|right|"O, robicie śmieszne miny" Dzieci piją zachłannie, a Pinkie patrzy na nie z niecierpliwością kiedy skończą. Kończąc picie bobaski robiły dziwne minki. Różowa klacz myślała, że chcą się z nią bawić, więc dołączyła się w robieniu głupich min. Pan Cake tłumaczy Pinkie, że dzieci nie robią głupich min, tylko po jedzeniu musi im się odbić. Kiedy dzieciom się odbiło, Pinkie od razu chce bawić, lecz kiedy dzieci biegną za nią to Pound Cake przewrócił się i kopnął klocki. Od razu dostał upomnienie od mamy. Tak samo dostała upomnienie jego siostra. Dzięki upomnieniu rodzice przypomnieli o wielkim zamówieniu jedzenia, które muszą dzisiaj dostarczyć: Więc rozpoczyna się pilne poszukiwanie dobrej opiekunki. Szukanie opiekunki thumb|left|Muszę iść z Angelem na piknik Rodzice pędem szukają niani dla dzieci. Na początku odwiedzają Fluttershy, lecz ona mówi, że idzie na piknik ze swoim króliczkiem, gdyż mu to obiecała. Następnie udają się do Twilight, lecz ona też odmawia, gdyż musi napisać raport dla księżniczki podsumowujący wszystkie raporty. Applejack nie może się również zająć bliźniakami, gdyż maszeruje na ich farmę chmara wygłodniałych gąsienic. thumb|right|Pinkie Pie, zostaniesz opiekunką naszych dzieci? Gdy proszą Rainbow Dash, ta mówi, że dostała bilety na powietrzne akrobacje Wonderbolts i po chwili odlatuje. Rarity po prostu odmawia rodzicom zaopiekowania się dziećmi. Zrezygnowany Pan Cake pyta Pinkie czy chce zaopiekować się dzieciaczkami. Pinkie Pie się zgadza i niedługo potem przekonuje się, jak trudna jest opieka nad dziećmi. Pożegnanie thumb|left|"Pinkie Odpowiedzialnosć Pie" Akcja przenosi się z powrotem do cukierni. Państwo Cake są bardzo zabiegani aby zdążyć na czas z dostawą. Pinkie i bliźniaki przyglądają się całemu zamieszaniu. Pan Carrot Cake pyta się różowej klaczy czy będzie w stanie sprostać trudnemu zadaniu jakim jest opieka nad dziećmi. Pinkie Pie przytakuje lecz pani Cupcake dodaje że odpowiedzialność nie polega wyłącznie na samej zabawie. Nowa opiekunka zapewnia że będzie odpowiedzialna. Pani Cake daje Pinkie listę najważniejszych obowiązków. Powierniczka elementu śmiechu z początku martwi się że ta lista jest dość długa, lecz po chwili ponownie przytakuje że da sobie radę. Cukierniczka ma zamiar polukrować tort ale jej mąż przypomina że nie mają na to czasu oraz że zrobią to na miejscu, po czym wychodzą. Odpowiedzialność to nie sama zabawa thumb|Pinkie jako świnka Gdy małe kucyki widzą że ich rodzice zniknęli, zaczynają płakać. Pinkie jest tym trochę zaskoczona, ale chce temu zaradzić bawiąc się z maluchami w "Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie?".Jednak to nie działa i dzieci dalej płaczą. Później opiekunka chce rozbawić podopiecznych robiąc śmieszne miny. To również nie pomaga. Nagle Pinkie wpada na nowy pomysł. Zmienia cukiernię w salę gdzie będzie wystepować. Wchodzi na scenę wita się z publicznością którą są bliźniaki i pyta ich skąd są: Potem udając że miotła to mikrofon kieruje ją na Pumpkin Cake która chciałaby by to zjeść. Pinkie zaczyna opowiadać żarty jednak dzieci uch nie rozumieją i znów zaczynają płakać. Różowa klacz widząc to postanawia użyć największej atrakcji jaką przygotowała czyli piosenki. Była nią Piggy Dance. niestety wywołuje to jeszcze większą falę łez u źrebiąt. Pinkie przez nieuwagę wpada na szafę, z której spada worek z mąką. Ląduje on na głowie klaczy i pokrywa białym proszkiem całe jej ciało. Pound i Pumpkin widząc to zaczynają się śmiać. W następnej scenie Pinkie Pie przegląda listę zajęć i wynika z niej że pora na przekąskę. Jest pewna że będzie to łatwe. Wyjmuje z lodówki dwie miseczki z jedzeniem i daje je głodnemu rodzeństwu. Dzieci nie wiedzą co mają z tym zrobić. thumb|right|Trzeba coś zjeść Opiekunka pokazuje jak mają to zrobić, zapomina niestety że maluchy nie umieją jeszcze tak jeść. Pumpkin Cake pochyla się nad miseczką i otwiera pyszczek lecz nie po to by zjeść tyko żeby złapać obrus. Pinkie zabrania klaczce tak robić i zabiera obrus. W wyniku tego mała zaczyna płakać. Pound Cake uderza kopytkami w naczynie i zrzuca sobie na głowę jej zwartość. Oczywiście to też kończy się wybuchem płaczu ogierka. Różowa klacz chcąc uspokoić dzieci, znowu zrzuca sobie na głowę i rozbawia rodzeństwo. Złośliwe maluchy Przychodzi kolej na kąpiel. Bliźniaki mają jednak inne plany. Gdy tylko Pinkie chce je wsadzić do wanny zaczynają uciekać. thumb|left|Coś poszło nie tak z tą kąpielą Pumpkin zaczyna żuć ręcznik a potem razem z bratem uciekają. Różowa klacz nie może ich złapać. Nagle dzieci znikają z jej pola widzenia. Ale Pinkie zauważa coś wystającego z szafeczki wiszącej na ścianie. Otwiera ją ale źrebięta od razu z niej wyskakują. Potem chowają się za zasłoną a gdy Pinkie Pie ją odsłania znowu uciekają. W końcu jednak udaje jej się złapać dwójkę łobuziaków i wsadzić do wanny. Gdy już tam są zaczynają płakać. Klacz odwraca ich uwagę robiąc bańki i brodę z piany. Bliźniaki patrzą zachwycone na bąbelki ale gdy jedna z nich pęka na rogu Pumpkin, znów wpadają w histerię. Pinkie chcąc je zabawić daje im gumową kaczuszkę. Maluchy patrzą na nią radośnie jednak ich opiekunka przesadza z ilością zabawek, które wkrótce zajmują całą wannę. thumb|right|Powolutku...Już prawie... Dzieci znowu rozpaczają a Pound uderza mocno kopytkiem w kran. Woda tryskająca z niego oblewa Pinkie Pie a ona jest zmuszona ponownie obsypać się mąką. Małe kucyki zaczynają płakać, więc Pinkie wysypuje sobie worek mąki na głowę. Niestety mąką miesza się z wodą i klacz przez to jest cała w cieście, co rozbawia małe kucyki. W następnej scenie Pinkie przegląda listę, gdy nagle wyczuwa nieprzyjemny zapach dochodzący od źrebiąt. Stara się do nich podkraść i zmienić im pieluszki ale w ostatniej chwili rodzeństwo ucieka. Pinkie Pie dopada je za szafką i próbuje przewinąć. Nie idzie jej to za dobrze. Ostatecznie to ona zostaje z pieluchami i to z jedną na głowie. Oferta pomocy Po nieudanej kąpieli i przewijaniu Pinkie słyszy dzwonek u drzwi. Jest pewna że to Państwo Cake już wrócili. Ale gdy otwiera drzwi jej oczom ukazuje się Twilight Sparkle. thumb|left|"Chętnie Ci pomogę Pinkie" Tłumaczy różowej przyjaciółce że skończyła pracę wcześniej przyszła pomóc. Pinkie słysząc to wciąga jednorożca do środka. Dziękuje jej że przyszła i opowiada jak ciężko jej idzie: dzieci jej nie słuchają i nie rozumieją żartów: Twilight mówi, że wiedziała, iż ta nie da rady. Pinkie jest oburzona tymi słowami. Jednorożec kontynuuje mówiąc że do dzieci trzeba mieć cierpliwość. Pinkie nie chce już tego słuchać i wyrzuca Twilight za drzwi. Gdy ta chce jeszcze doda że naprawdę chętnie pomoże przyjaciółce Pinkie zatrzaskuje jej drzwi przed nosem. Nowa próba odpowiedzialności Pinkie Pie wie już, że nie daje sobie rady z dziećmi, ale zbiera się w sobie i postanawia opanować sytuację. Następnie idzie do pokoju, gdzie zastaje rodzeństwo szalejące w najlepsze. thumb|right|Idź spać Pound Cake! Podchodzi do Pound Cake'a i robi mu wykład jak korzystać z łóżeczka. Nakazuje mu natychmiast pójść spać. Potem zakazuje Pumpkin Cake żuć zabawkę. Gdy klaczka ją wypluwa zostawia oboje łóżku i każe iść spać. Dzieci udają że zasnęły ale Pinkie tego nie zauważa. Nakrywa je kocykiem i zabezpiecza łożko a nastepnie zadowolona z siebie wychodzi z pokoju. Ale gdy odwraca się by zamknąć drzwi spostrzega że bliźniaki zniknęły. thumb|left|Musisz zejść na dół! Przerażona zaczyna ich szukać. Nagle słyszy dźwięk z piszczałki zabawki Pumpkin. Otwiera drzwi, a za nimi widzi żółtą klaczkę z zabawką w pyszczku. Pinkie Pie jest zszokowana. Wkłada podopieczną do łóżeczka i prosi by była grzeczna. Gdy odchodzi szukać jej brata, uważnie obserwuje małą. Gdy wychodzi na korytarz woła młodego pegaza. Gdy idzie korytarzem nagle słyszy dziecięcy obojga dzieci ze wszystkich stron. Jednak gdy wraca do pokoju klaczka jednorożca wciąż jest w łóżku. Pinkie jest coraz bardziej przestraszona i skołowana. Kiedy postanawia spojrzeć w górę zauważa Pounda. Powierniczka elementu śmiechu jest zaskoczona że tak mały pegaz już umie latać. Chce do niego doskoczyć, ale nie udaje jej się. Pinkie Pie idzie do góry nogami po suficie dzięki przyssawkom i ściąga ogierka. Nagle widzi Pumpkin która nie może dosięgnąć zabawki więc używa magii. Pinkie zabiera klaczce zabawki i chowa je w skrzyni i znów próbuje złapać Pounda który ponownie się wymknął. Niestety uparty pegaz lecąc ciągnie ją po całej cukierni. Gdy Pumpkin zobaczyła, że jej brat jest wolny, użyła magii na sobie i zaczęła się unosić. Opiekunka załapała malców w koszyk, który zakleiła taśmą klejącą. thumb|right|Rozchmurz się Pinkie Pie! Jednak klaczka jednorożca ponownie użyła magii by się uwolnić a pegaz podniósł koszyk i również był wolny. Źrebięta zaczęły szaleć po całym pokoju. Pinkie Pie nie mogła już nad tym zapanować i ... wybuchła płaczem. Gdy dzieci to zobaczyły zrobiło im się wstyd. Uspokoiły się i postanowiły zrobić to, co ich opiekunka robiła by ich rozbawić. A mianowicie przyniosły worek mąki i wysypały go na siebie. Pinkie Pie od razu poprawił się humor. Opanowanie sprawy i morał odcinka Pinkie Pie w końcu opanowuje sytuację. Dzieci nareszcie poszły spać, a powierniczka klejnotu śmiechu zaczyna sprzątać i przy okazji pisze list do Księżniczki Celestii, który jest morałem odcinka: thumb|left|Jaki słodki widok Nagle dzwoni dzwonek. Do domu wracają Państwo Cake. Z początku boją się że zastaną straszny bałagan, ale gdy widzą czystość jaka tam panuje są bardzo zdziwieni. Pan Cake nawet nie wierzy przez chwilę, że to ich dom. Z góry schodzi Pinkie Pie i ucisza kucyki, bo ich dzieci już śpią. Cała grupa idzie do pokoju dziecięcego. Rodzice są pod wrażeniem jak różowa klacz zajęła się maluchami. W wyniku tego proponują jej zostanie stałą opiekunką ich dzieci. Pinkie z początku chce odmówić ale gdy słyszy jak bliźniaki wypowiadają jej imię przez sen, zgadza się. Cytaty :Applejack: Skoro to bliźniaki, czemu jedno jest pegazem, a drugie jednorożcem? :Pan Cake: Otóż, mój pra-pra-pra-pra-pradziadek był jednorożcem, a cioteczny przodek ze strony stryjecznego dziadka Cup Cake był pegazem. Logiczne, prawda? :Pinkie Pie: Szybko! Musicie zdmuchnąć świeczki! To łatwizna, bo świeczek jest zero, a to dlatego, że na razie macie zero lat! :Pinkie Pie: Weźcie mnie! Mniemniemniemniemniemnie(...)mniemnie! :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, rozumiem. Na drugie imię mam Odpowiedzialność. Pinkie Odpowiedzialność Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Coś mi tu pachnie potrzebą-ślepą śmiany-ślany pieluszki-śluszki, i to szybko! :Pinkie Pie: Łoł! Bądź teraz grzeczną dziewczynką-ślinką i zostań grzecznie w łóżeczku-śleczku! :Pan Cake: Niesamowite po prostu! Nie podejrzewaliśmy, że taka odpowiedzialna z ciebie osoba. Zgodziłabyś się w takim razie na stałe zostać opiekunką naszych maluszków? :Pinkie Pie: O- O ile będę wolna! Mam troszkę czasu w... nigdy! :Pound Cake: Pinkie... :Pumpkin Cake: ...Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Mam trochę czasu we wtorek. Galeria Zobacz również * Happy Monthiversary * Piggy Dance en: Baby Cakes de:Pony-Nachwuchs es:Los Bebés Cake it:I Bebè dei Signori Cake pt-br:Os Bebês Cake ru:Новорождённые пони Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu